


Saturdays

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Festival, Getting Together, Love, M/M, shrine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi visits Kuroko every week in Tokyo for a walk or dinner, but this time Akashi demands answer to an important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Festival

Most Saturday mornings, Akashi took the high-speed train to Tokyo. At the station, the family’s Tokyo driver would wait for him and drive him to Seirin High School. He always arrived a few minutes before Kuroko would come out of the gym. Practicing there even on the weekend, Kuroko would appear with his hair damp from the shower.

His eyes would light up when he saw Akashi waiting for him at the fence. They would go to a museum or feed the ducks in the park not far from there. After that they would go eat something before Akashi walked him home.

These visits started a few months ago. Akashi did not call beforehand and Kuroko never questioned them or asked why Akashi took all this trouble. If he had, Akashi would have answered that it was his reward for a week of always maintaining his number 1 position in everything.

This Saturday was different. He had been tasked by his father to write a business plan for a company he would head in the nearby future. After only a few hours of sleep, he continued working in the morning. When it was one o’clock, he knew he would not be able to meet Kuroko as usual. With a sigh, he picked up his phone and called him.

“Hello, Akashi-kun?”

“Hello. I can not see you today.”

“Oh.”

“I am busy.”

“I understand.” There was disappointment in Kuroko’s voice. “Thank you for calling.”

Akashi kept typing on his computer, but his heart was not in it. He got more annoyed by the minute, feeling he deserved his weekly moment of peace with Kuroko. Nothing soothed him more than his soft voice and quiet presence. And nothing intrigued him more than Kuroko’s observations that made him look at life in different ways.

Opening a new internet page, he checked for things to do that evening. After some searching and comparing, he made his decision and called the family’s driver in Tokyo.

Just after dinner, Kuroko had gone upstairs to his room. Now he stared at the page in his maths book. The first assignment had been easy, but he could not concentrate enough to do the next one. He put down his pencil and took a sip of tea. Yes, he was disappointed. The whole week he had been looking forward to seeing Akashi.

Aida Riko’s grandmother had found an antique shogi board on her attic and given Kuroko permission to bring his friend for a view. He had pictured Akashi’s delight at this surprise. Just the anticipation had excited him. Next week she might not be available.

The doorbell rang, but he knew his mother would open. Most visitors came for her.

A knock on his door a few minutes later and she glided in with a large, blue box.

“Did you get a delivery, mother?” he asked, laying down his pencil.

“It’s for you.”

His eyebrows rose. “It is?”

“There’s a card attached.”

Kuroko stood up. The envelope felt a bit like art paper; expensive though he could not place exactly why. He opened the scented card.

_Tetsuya,_

_Wear it. I will come to you shortly._

Excited and a little nervous, Kuroko lifted the lid from the box. Inside was the most beautiful fabric he had ever seen. Sky blue, set off by darker blue waves.

His mother, usually as collected as he, itched closer. “Is it a shirt?”

Kuroko touched the fabric. It was soft and smooth, but gave no further indication. The box did not weigh much, so Kuroko held it up and the fabric fell to the carpet.

“It’s a yukata,” he said, quickly holding it up higher to keep it away from the floor.

“Who would send you this?” his mother asked.

“Akashi-kun, I think.”

She looked at the yukata. “Are you on friendly terms again?”

“Yes.”

“You were sad when you left your old team mates. Be careful that won’t happen again.”

“No, mother.” He bowed his head in acknowledgement to her concern. “Akashi-kun has been kinder since we played him. We have both grown from that.”

“I trust your judgment.” Without saying anything else, she stepped out of the room and quietly closed the door. Kuroko loved that about his mother. She always gave him the space he needed, unlike so many in his life. Like no other, she understood what it was like to be considered invisible.

He took off his pants and shirt, folded them and laid them on his desk. Taking a deep breath, he took up the yukata again and put it on. It fitted him perfectly. So light that he almost seemed to be naked. It was the most expensive piece of clothing he had ever worn.

Remembering that he needed an obi, he looked into the box. Rolled up to the side, he found that it was simple black. He walked to the bathroom, so he could see himself in the mirror. Two summers back he had helped his cousins tie their obis and it was much easier to do so for men. He struggled a little still and had to retry when he had made a sloppy knot.

Only when he had it on and observed himself in the mirror, he realized that it was not black entirely. Embroidered was a blood-red dragon, stretching itself over the middle. He gasped at this. It was almost as if Akashi had left his seal on him.

The doorbell rang again. Kuroko spun around and ran downstairs, reaching the door before his mother even.

Akashi stood there, wearing a yukata of his own. His was black offset by a happi coat of which only the top of the sleeves were black instead of white. He looked decidedly martial. Kuroko would not have been surprised if he had decided to wear a sword with it.

“I see you like it,” Akashi said.

Since Kuroko wasn’t sure if Akashi meant his own outfit or Kuroko’s, he asked: “Are we going somewhere?”

“Yes.”

“A festival?” Kuroko tried.

Akashi smirked. “Obviously.”

“In Chiba?”

Akashi’s smirk fell a little. “How do you know?”

“I have been there with my aunt once. There is a firework festival each August,” Kuroko explained. “I would very much like to go again.”

“Good.”

“I am still on my bare feet. If you have a minute.”

Kuroko fell silent when Akashi walked back to the car. He ducked and then stood up again holding a pair of sandals.

As he sat down to put them on, his mother appeared behind him. “Good evening, Akashi-kun.”

To Kuroko’s relief, he bowed. “A pleasure to see you again, Kuroko-san.”

“Are you going somewhere?”

“To a festival in Chiba. Would you like to join us?”

His mother seemed a little surprised. “You young ones go.”

“You and your husband would be very welcome to have tea with my father in Kyoto some time.” Akashi bowed again. “We would be honoured.”

“Thank you.” She nodded back. “I hope you will treat my son with as much kindness from now on.”

Kuroko slowed his movements, wishing he was completely invisible. It was hard when he was the topic of conversation.

“I will.”

“Good.” Her smile dispelled the tension. “Be quiet when you come home.”

“Yes, mother.” Relieved, Kuroko stood up. He was always quiet.

Nanase-san, Akashi’s driver, held the door for them and drove off with them sitting in the back.

“Thank you for being so polite to my mother,” Kuroko said.

“Of course.” Akashi looked back once. “She could have made my life hard if she disliked me.”

“My mother?” Kuroko asked surprised.

Akashi playfully tugged at Kuroko sleeve. “Oh yes.”

They did not speak as Akashi chose music: an old Japanese song that Kuroko did not know.

In the light of the car, Kuroko noticed that his yukata weighed so little for a reason. He folded his hands and put them in his lap, feeling vulnerable all of a sudden.

“Are you uncomfortable?”

Kuroko glanced at him quickly. Of course Akashi would notice his slightest chance in mood. “I really like the yukata.”

“But?”

“It is a little see-through.”

Akashi took a long moment to look him over. Kuroko sat motionless, trying to will away the heat that rose up to his cheeks.

“We can’t have other people seeing you like this,” Akashi concluded. He opened the drawer beneath his chair and smoothly took out another box. “Wear this.”

A little suspicious, but not sure what game Akashi was playing, Kuroko took out the happi coat. It was white with an edge of black around the sides.

“It fits you,” Akashi said.

Kuroko would have sighed if that was his habit, for it was clear to him that Akashi had planned this all beforehand. Putting it on, he knew immediately that Akashi was right: it was of perfect form.

“Thank you for all your gifts. I am sorry that I can’t give you things this costly.”

Akashi made a dismissive gesture. “I care not as long as you reserve every Saturday for me. Can you do that?”

“I can.” Kuroko felt strangely happy. Just half a year ago, he had been as distant from Akashi as he never thought he would be, yet now he insisted on coming all the way from Kyoto just to see him.

A upbeat Korean pop song started playing. It was one of Kuroko’s favourites. Though he did not understand the words, he would tap his fingers to the beat whenever he heard it.

Akashi let him enjoy it and continued playing songs Kuroko liked. With each, Seirin’s shortest player felt happier. It was flattering that someone like Akashi would have paid so much attention to his preferences.

As they neared the beach in Chiba, they saw people walking around in both western and traditional clothes. A girl held a cuddling toy that she had probably just won in a game, while an old couple supported each other as they shuffled towards the festival grounds.

Without needing directions, Akashi’s driver stopped the car and held open the door.

“Thank you,” Kuroko said to the lady.

“You may spend your evening as you like. Pick us up at 11 tomorrow,” Akashi instructed her.

She bowed and shared a smile with Akashi.

“Tomorrow?” Kuroko queried.

“Yes, we have a vacation house near the sea,” Akashi said matter-of-factly. “Should you inform your parents?”

“No, they are used to me staying with Kagami-kun.”

Akashi stopped in his tracks and fixed his gaze on him. “You sleep at his place?”

“Before matches. Otherwise he stays up the whole night.”

“And?”

Kuroko blinked. “What do you mean?”

For a long time, Akashi looked at him. Finally, he started walking again. “Nothing.”

Kuroko hurried after Akashi. When his former captain wanted, he could walk awfully fast.

Only when they walked into the main street where the festival was held, did Kuroko catch up with him.

“Would you like to drink something?” Akashi asked.

“Sure, but it’s my treat today.” The moment he had said it, Kuroko realized that he did not have his wallet, or even his keys. Apart from his underwear, everything he had with him were the clothes that Akashi had given him.

“Next time,” the redhead said, walking to a stand. Kuroko glanced around. It was still early enough for kids to be out. They ran about, or tried to get parents to part with more of their money for treats and games.

Music started up behind Kuroko and he turned around as he felt the swell of the crowd press into him. A troupe of older women holding dolls slowly moved closer. A bunch of teenagers, perhaps a year older than Kuroko, veered out of the way of them. An elbow hit his face. His hand went up, trying to protect himself, when another bumped into his side. He staggered back, but got in the path of a muscular boy with dyed hair, who gave him an annoyed push.

“Let him out!”

They all stopped to look at the redhead. One opened his mouth, but the look on Akashi’s face startled him and it went shut again. Moving, they made a path that Kuroko could escape from. He went to stand behind Akashi, who was not finished with them yet.

“Who pushed him?”

Eager to not fall foul of the boy with the murderous expression, they all looked at the perpetrator.

“Come here,” Akashi commanded.

Looking at his friends, he realized that there would be no help from that direction. Taller than Akashi by a few inches, he stepped forward. “I don’t know what you…”

Akashi smacked him in the face. Startled, the boy covered his cheek with his hand.

“Be grateful I didn’t use a knife,” Akashi said. Turning to Kuroko, his expression became gentler. “Are you all right?”

He nodded.

“Let’s go then.” With a last withering look at the boys, Akashi took his hand and led him away from the procession.

“Please don’t risk yourself like that,” Kuroko said. 

“Risk?”

“There were five of them,” Kuroko said. “They could have attacked you.”

“They should not lay hands on you.” Akashi's grip tightened. “Stay with me from now on.”

They kept walking until they got to another stand. Akashi got them both a bottle of juice with a straw.

“The fireworks will start soon. Let’s watch from the beach,” Akashi said.

Kuroko could not help but enjoy the gentle press of Akashi’s hand on the small of his back as he guided him to the sand.

Akashi laughed when Kuroko hesitated to sit down in the expensive clothes. “You want to sit on my lap or something?”

Glad it was too dark to clearly see each other’s faces, Kuroko sat down next to him. The sky lit up and Kuroko forgot about his embarrassment. Five red explosions, followed by even bigger yellow ones. It had been a while since he had seen good fireworks. He felt far happier than he should be when Akashi put his arm around him and held him close. Of course he knew Akashi considered him as nothing more than a friend. Yet for the duration of the firework display, Kuroko pretended that his former captain cherished him like a lover. He did not realize that he leaned closer to him, far closer than was normal for mere friends. Akashi had noticed, but let him until the sky turned dark again.

“It was better than last year,” Akashi said.

“Was it?”

“Much better.” Akashi smiled and leaned closer to Kuroko’s ear. “I have a question to ask you.”

Kuroko nodded.

“Are you in love with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is much closer to the canon than my longer Akakuro story. It was no less fun to write though.
> 
> Next time: Akashi insists on an answer.


	2. Beach house

Shocked, Kuroko sat straight. “What?”

Akashi frowned. “You heard me.”

So happy just minutes ago, Kuroko felt it all evaporating. Of course Akashi knew. He knew everything about everyone. And now he would warn him off, avoid him. A cold settled on his body.

“Answer me.”

Kuroko’s hands twitched. “Yes.”

Afraid of Akashi’s reaction, he avoided his gaze. It wouldn’t be the first time Akashi would turn against him and he had now given him every excuse to do so.

“I did not intend to be,” Kuroko said softly. “I am sorry.”

“Oh?”

“Please know that I will do everything I can to stop these feelings.” Kuroko stood up. “Perhaps one day you can accept me as you friend again.”

Dazed, as he had only been when he felt his former team mates lose their need for him, Kuroko turned around. He did not even realize that he would not get far without money or a phone. All he wanted was to create as much distance from Akashi as possible.

Kuroko did not get beyond the first step before Akashi grabbed his wrist and yanked him back. With a gasp, Kuroko fell down into his lap.

“Ah… I…”

Akashi’s lips covered his own. His eyes widened and he held onto his shoulders for balance. Before he knew what happened, Akashi was full on kissing him, hands moving over his back. Kuroko gasped, tried to speak, but Akashi pulled him closer.

Having wanted it for so long, Kuroko's arms went around Akashi’s neck and he kissed back, as well as he could. A sudden heat completely dispelled the earlier cold. Akashi’s fingers were everywhere, tickling the small of his back before sliding down.

Kuroko felt his control slipping away, so he desperately turned away his face. “Akashi-kun.”

“What is it?” Akashi asked.

“If you do not return my feelings, then please stop now.”

Akashi’s expression softened. “You can be silly sometimes.”

Akashi nuzzled his neck and Kuroko realized with a start that the redhead was breathing as fast as he.

“You are…?”

“You have no idea how long I have wanted you.”

Kuroko stared at him. “You do?”

“Does that please you?”

“Yes,” Kuroko said immediately. “Very much.”

Akashi’s fingers entwined with his own. “Come with me.”

Nervous and not just a little excited, Kuroko allowed himself to be led to Akashi’s beach house. He had never been there before and it was smaller than he had imagined. The door opened before they had reached it. A tiny woman waited with a smile on her wrinkled face.

“Thank you,” Akashi said. “You may rest now.”

She bowed and scurried away.

“Inoue-san keeps the house clean,” Akashi told Kuroko. “I told her that I would bring you here tonight.”

“Does she know?” Kuroko asked as he took off his sandals.

“That I adore you?” Akashi teased. “Yes, she knows.”

Kuroko looked around. The big windows must let in a lot of sunlight during the day.

“My room is upstairs,” Akashi said.

Kuroko took a deep breath. “Are we going to have sex?”

Akashi’s eyes widened slightly at the unexpected question, but then he smiled. “Yes, most definitely. But not today. Only when we are both ready.”

Kuroko liked how Akashi had said ‘we’ instead of ‘you’, taking the pressure from him. “Thank you.”

Understanding, the redhead slid a finger over Kuroko's lips. “I will still kiss you a lot though.”

Upstairs, Akashi held the door open for him and turned on the overhead lamp. He lit three candles before turning it off again. By their light, Kuroko studied the paintings on the wall. The old, western ship next to the door took his fancy.

“My aunt painted it.”

“She is very talented,” Kuroko said.

“I know,” Akashi hugged him from behind and kissed the back of his neck. His fingers deftly removed the happi coat.

Shivering, Kuroko looked back to speak, but Akashi’s lips captured his own.

“Tetsuya,” he breathed, undoing the obi with the dragon. “You have never been with someone before, have you?”

A little embarrassed, he shook his head. “I will try not to disappoint you. I have never learned these things.”

“Yes, yes. Do not even worry about that.” Akashi’s fingers trailed down his thigh. “I like that I am the only one who touches you like this.”

“You are.”

Gratified, Akashi sat down. In full view he undressed himself, watching Kuroko the whole time as he did so.

Not knowing if it was polite to look, but very much wanting to, Kuroko gaze flickered away and back to Akashi. He was just a bit taller than himself, but more athletic and strongly built.

“Do you like it?” Akashi asked.

“What?” Kuroko stammered.

Akashi stood up, naked and stunning. “My body.”

Kuroko nodded, not looking at him at all now.

“Good.” He stepped closer, knees against Kuroko's, and captured his lips in another kiss. Kuroko yielded under his soft pressure until he lay on his back. Warm, turned on, he embraced Akashi. Without thinking about it, Kuroko spread his legs, letting him settle between them.

Akashi pinned Kuroko’s hands down against the mattress. His opened yukata revealing ever more skin, Kuroko’s whole body seemed to invite him to get even closer.

Akashi leaned over and scraped his teeth over the skin beneath his ear.

“You do understand that I want to fuck you soon, don’t you?”

Akashi rubbed against him, making them both moan.

“I want it too,” Kuroko whispered

A tremor ran over Akashi's spine. He would only need to slide Kuroko’s underwear down his legs and push into him. A slight shift of his hips made Akashi bite back another moan.

It took all his control to shake his head. “Not yet.”

Kuroko swallowed, but accepted his judgment. They both needed something now, so Akashi took Kuroko’s hand in his own.

“Touch me,” he breathed.

Understanding, Kuroko reached up for his erection.

“Don’t be gentle,” Akashi urged.

Kuroko watched him closely as he moved his hands. Akashi’s quick breaths and the way he moaned fascinated him. So clearly enjoying himself, he bucked his hips against Kuroko’s hands.

“More, Tetsuya. Please.”

That he would hold such power over Akashi Seijuro, was something he had never imagined would happen.

He leaned over Kuroko now, teeth scraping over the skin of his neck.

Eager to please, Kuroko tightened his grip and kept moving. Akashi shuddered. Pleasure coursed through him as he spent himself over Kuroko’s thighs.

Satisfied, but still panting, he rested on Kuroko for a minute. It did not take long for him to realize how hot the body beneath him had gotten. Akashi pushed himself up a bit and saw the red in Kuroko’s face.

“You’re really turned on, ah?”

Kuroko looked at him, but otherwise did not respond. A knowing smile appeared on Akashi’s face. He reached under the bed for tissues and wiped them both off. He did not neglect to caress him and tug at his underwear.

Kuroko’s erection strained against it and his blush had deepened. Their gazes met and Kuroko’s hand touched his cheek. “Will you touch me too?”

His response came in little kisses that trailed down Kuroko’s neck. Licking a circle around other nipple, he teased the other with his hand. Kuroko’s breath hitched, but Akashi did not give pause. Using his tongue, he teased him, licking down to his navel and beyond.

Placing both hands on Kuroko’s hips, he spread them further and began to lick him through the fabric. Kuroko’s sharp moan surprised him, for he had half-expected Kuroko would even be silent while getting pleasured.

It encouraged Akashi, wanting Kuroko to feel as good as he had just before. His small body trembled, aching for release.

“Akashi-kun…”

He looked up.

“Don’t stop, don’t…Ah!”

Fascinated, Akashi watched him as he came, writhing in the sheets and whispering his name. He lay down on his side next to him, caressing his face as he panted.

Kuroko’s eyes focused on him and there was such warmth in them that Akashi was taken aback. The happiness Kuroko radiated touched him deeply and he had to look away for a moment.

“Akashi-kun.”

“Yes?”

“I did not know.”

“What?”

“That it could feel like this. This good.”

Akashi kissed him on the cheek. “I did not know either.”

When the meaning of that registered, Kuroko smiled. “I am glad you came to see me after all.”

“Yes.” Akashi stood up and went to his closet, getting a black pair of briefs from a drawer. “Here.”

He pulled it back when Kuroko reached for them and took his hand instead. “But first, a shower.”

“Together?”

Akashi smirked. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps I will write a sequel, since I got some ideas. I also still promised to write that sleepover spinoff ( see comments) ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and, happy Saturday!


	3. Forest

The sun shone and a light breeze made it one of the most pleasant days of the year. Kuroko knew this Saturday was going to be special, but not just because of the weather. It was going to be Akashi who would make it so.

In the weeks since they had both made their feelings known, Akashi had stayed in Tokyo longer every Saturday. They had spent hours just walking and talking without a clear destination. The park nearby held a clearing that only they knew of. They would end up there and make out, then hurry to Kuroko’s bedroom for even more privacy. After he left, the feel of Akashi’s lips would linger for days.

Still, they had not yet had sex in the full sense. Kuroko was happy that Akashi took the time to have their relationship deepen and flourish, but he started to long for it to the point of frustration.

Last Tuesday, Akashi had called him late at night. He had made a decision about something, but made it clear that he needed Kuroko’s concordance as well. When Kuroko asked him what he meant, Akashi had merely wished him a good night and hung up.

Therefore, Kuroko was not too surprised when he received a gift-box at noon. It came from the same expensive tailor that had made a yukata for him before. This time it held a simple garment that was modelled on the fashion of a time when kimonos had not yet become popular.

Kuroko held up the off-white robe, made of flat silk. His curiosity increased. Where would Akashi take him today?

His mother opened the door when Akashi called. He had bought her a vase of Arita style porcelain as a present from his visit to Nagasaki. Akashi was smart that way. His mother loved the simple colours of that style.

What surprised Kuroko was the depth of Akashi’s bow as his mother thanked him. There was definitely something going on.

Akashi’s expression softened when Kuroko showed himself fully. His garment was similar to his own, perhaps a shade darker.

“Goodbye mother,” Kuroko said, as Akashi opened the door a little further for him. Kuroko put on the sandals he had gotten from Akashi before and greeted the driver with a wave. She raised her hand, but focused on the road after that. Discreet as could be, Kuroko felt as at ease with her as he could be with a virtual stranger that he knew nothing about.

The music in the car was different from usual. Instead of the rather dramatic classical music Akashi tended to favour, there was gentle music that made Kuroko think of an earlier life. Of the time when most people in Japan lived in villages and worshipped local deities.

“How was your week?” Kuroko asked, a little puzzled by Akashi’s lack of closeness. Usually these days, he tended to get jumped the moment the car doors closed, and kissed all over.

“It was good.”

Kuroko glanced at him, but Akashi stared outside, clearly not wanting to talk. For a moment the fear went through him that Akashi planned to break up with him in some weird way, but he would not have gone through the trouble to have these clothes made for him in that case, would he?

He felt Akashi’s gaze on him and met it, trying to keep his face neutral. Akashi’s fingers caressed his cheek. “You really like me, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“And you think you will so in a year? Or two years?”

Kuroko folded his hands together. “I do.”

“Then we can proceed.”

That did not tell him much. With Akashi this could mean anything from proceeding to share a can of cola to getting married.

He looked down at his garment. Is this what they wore for weddings in ancient times? Kuroko honestly did not know.

Of course he was being silly. Men could not get married in Japan. There was no way that was what Akashi intended to do tonight. He imagined the faces of his friends if he introduced himself as Akashi Tetsuya and smiled.

“Do I amuse you?” Akashi asked.

“Sometimes,” Kuroko replied.

That made the other smile in return. “If you disagreed with me, you would never be afraid to tell me, would you?”

“No. Of course not.”

“There is no ‘of course’ about that. Most people back down from me.”

Kuroko shrugged.

“But you are not like most. That is why I chose you.”

That made Kuroko look outside and check if they were not near the airport. He wouldn’t put it past Akashi to have booked him a ticket to a country where they could get married, if that was what he had intended.

Yet, the landscape became more rural by the minute and he relaxed a little, for he liked the countryside. It was quiet and less demanding.

He drifted off and did not notice the rain that fell on the car for a while. When they had driven again into unclouded evening sky, he woke up again and spotted a few lingering drops on the window.

There were no houses around anymore, only trees on both side of the path. They stopped at the end of it. Akashi whispered something to his driver and took Kuroko’s hand. Kuroko accepted it without question. They tended not to show too much affection in public, but this was a quiet path, leading into even more isolated surroundings.

Kuroko noticed many things as they continued walking. The mushrooms were bigger than he was used to and unfamiliar. A bird sang a song that he had never heard. They passed a stream, with water so clear that he did not doubt that they could drink it.

“I like this place,” Kuroko said.

“Good, so do I.”

The path curved and suddenly Kuroko saw lights through the leaves. They came to a clearing and in the last bit of twilight, Kuroko saw the gate at the end of their path.

“Before we enter, I need to ask you for your acceptance.”

“For what?” Kuroko whispered.

Akashi stopped and placed his hands on both Kuroko’s cheeks.

“For centuries, people have tied themselves together in this forest, by wrapping vines around their joined hands. It is not a marriage ceremony, but a statement of intent, of the deepening of bonds.”

Kuroko looked into his eyes. “I would share such a bond with you.”

Akashi sighed and laid his forehead against Kuroko’s. With a shock, the shorter boy realized that Akashi had been nervous too, that he had been afraid he would say no.

“Will you show me the way?”

“Yes.” Akashi regained his composure and took Kuroko’s hand again. He led him past the gate, up the stairs.

At the top of them appeared a shrine maiden. She was startlingly beautiful, almost as if she came from another time. Her black hair was long, decorated with ribbons, and her eyes piercing.

“It delights me to greet you here.”

“I thank you for your time at this late hour.”

They all bowed.

“Come.” The shrine maiden brought them to the water basin. She watched as Akashi poured water over his own hands, washed Kuroko’s and readjusted both their garments.

They did not enter the main temple, as Kuroko had expected, but walked around it, to a little building made of lacquered wood.

“I had it renovated these past few weeks,” Akashi told him. “Yet, such a building has stood here since the Heian period, perhaps even before.”

Kuroko nodded, but felt overwhelmed by the moment of the occasion. The shrine maiden opened the door and lit eight candles. She placed them in all the corners and directions of the room, so they could see well enough. 

In the middle, it missed a beam, so that vine had been able to grow into the room. It rested on a low table that was decorated with red patterns.

They took off their sandals. Akashi knelt right in front of the vine and indicated that Kuroko should do the same to his right.

Close together now, Akashi took Kuroko’s left hand with his right and entwined their fingers. Picking up the vine with his other hand, he wound it around their joined hands.

His eyes closed, so Kuroko did the same. For the first few minutes, he felt uncomfortable. He did not know how long it would take, and he had never been good at sitting in this position.

Yet slowly, he began to find a pleasing quietness. It was not just an inner peace, but one he shared with Akashi, with this whole room around them. The other’s breathing felt like part of his own and his heart began to beat with the same rhythm as Akashi’s. Kuroko felt himself sink to a state of not quite sleep. Images came to him, of pleasant places, of sitting with Akashi on the beach or surrounded by beautiful plants.

Kuroko did not realize how tired he was, his cheek resting against Akashi’s shoulder, while their hands were still bound by the vine as they shared their worlds together.

Lips fluttered over his hair and left a soft kiss on Kuroko's temple.

“Tetsuya.”

He blinked, opened his eyes. All but two of the candles had burned up. Akashi unwound the vine and laid it back on the wooden table with great care.

Akashi helped him up. His eyes were warm when he regarded Kuroko. “How do you feel?”

“It is like… we are closer now,” Kuroko whispered.

“It is.”

Trying to become familiar with this new happiness, Kuroko followed Akashi outside and to the main temple. There they bowed before the altar.

“This is my Tetsuya,” Akashi whispered, as if he was introducing him to the local goddess.

Kuroko bowed again. “Thank you.”

“Should we leave something?” Kuroko asked, as they passed the trough in which visitors usually left money.

“Don’t worry about that,” Akashi said.

Kuroko did not protest, since he did not have his wallet on him, but planned to go back one day. He knew Akashi had probably left a generous sum at an earlier visit, when he discussed this ceremony, but he wanted to contribute something of himself as well. Kuroko did not often visit shrines, but this whole experience made him a little less skeptical. 

To Kuroko’s surprise, they did not head back to the main road, but the opposite way. The trail led ever upwards.

“We’re going to stay in this forest tonight. I feel this is appropriate.”

“Me too.”

Akashi smiled and took his hand again. Holding it now made Kuroko feel less apprehensive than earlier and more like this was the right thing to do.

Almost at the top of the hill, the light of hanging lanterns showed them where to go. Kuroko had never before seen quite such a house. The thatched roof had been newly made, so that parts of it would still show green at day. A beam had been placed above the door, and fruit hung from it to dry.

“What time is it?” Kuroko asked, not entirely sure how long they had spent in the temple.

“Later than you think. ” Akashi opened the door and Kuroko’s eyes widened.

In the small room stood a low table, with on it a complete meal, consisting of many small dishes. Steam rose from the rice, telling him it had just been put here. A stone cup stood on the left and Kuroko knew immediately it was a vanilla milkshake.

“Okay?” Akashi asked.

He was gratified with the joy on Kuroko’s face. Behind the table stood a screen and he took Kuroko there to help him out of his clothes and into the jinbei that had been laid out there. The cotton garment was comfortable, making feel Kuroko at home in these strange surroundings. 

They sat down behind the table and picked up their chopsticks. Kuroko still had to get used to the luxury that Akashi was accustomed to and the food was no exception. No slice of meat was overcooked and the vegetables had been prepared with a delicious spicy sauce.

For once, he ate more than Akashi. They did not speak much, but their gazes met repeatedly. When he had finished, Kuroko laid his hand on Akashi’s arm and rubbed it with his thumb.

“I never imagined anyone doing so much for me.”

“I am not anyone, as you well know.” Akashi’s gaze grew dark. “Never think you can replace me.”

Kuroko did not reply in words, but stood up and walked behind the screen. Akashi waited with the food as Kuroko rolled out the futon and covered it with a sheet. Instead of going back, he took off the pants of the jinbei. The top part followed and he laid it so that Akashi could just see a glimpse of it. Coming to a decision, Kuroko did the same with his underwear. His whole body on edge, he waited for Akashi’s response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:**  
>  Akashi goes behind the screen.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. The shrine depicted here is the same as in my Free! story 'Saving the Shrine' and the shrine maiden is someone most anime fans are probably familiar with. 
> 
> This story is set a little after, when the shrine is doing better again. Don't tell any of those still reading StS ;)


	4. Joined

Kuroko sat down, naked, on the blanket. He heard movements and the falling of clothes. When he next looked up, Akashi stood right there, wearing nothing. Otherwise motionless, the redhead’s eyes took him in. It was hard not to take back his clothes and cover himself from that intense gaze.

“Spread your legs.”

Kuroko blinked.

“Just a little,” Akashi said. “I want to see more of you.”

Kuroko nodded and complied, opening the gap between his knees. He wasn’t sure if Akashi was admiring or judging him and it made his nerves play up.

Akashi kneeled down and lay his hand on his knees, pushing them apart further. He met Akashi’s eyes and saw the question in them. Kuroko took his hands, guided them down to his thighs.

“Akashi-kun...”

Releasing a deep breath, Akashi occupied the space between his legs.

“You are exquisite,” Akashi whispered, leaning in to kiss the inside of his left thigh.

“I…ah.” Kuroko had never been able to withstand Akashi’s lips. They knew ways to touch that surprised and pleased his body to no end. He loved them on his neck, his collarbone, pushing against his nipples.

He lay back down on the futon, Kuroko’s hand tangled in red hair. Akashi licked the skin around his bellybutton and then dipped his tongue inside.

Kuroko’s stomach trembled. He wanted more. Yet Akashi did not hurry and took care to pay great reverence to his needs.

With every touch, any inhibitions Kuroko might have had, faded further. He arched his back when Akashi’s lips found his throat and sucked the skin. 

Akashi looked at him with half-lidded eyes. “Do you want more?”

“More?” Kuroko asked, a little dazed and unthinking.

“Can I go in you?”

He nodded, raising himself a little, to give Akashi more access. His quickly dissolving modesty amused the redhead, but he did not comment on it. Instead, he opened the cupboard next to them and took out the flask of oil that he had hoped to use this night.

Fingers dipping into it, Akashi rubbed it on the palm of his left hand, wanting to prevent it from being too cold at first touch. Taking a copious amount of oil, he moved his finger in just a bit at first. Trying to get used to this strange intrusion, Kuroko let out a soft sound. It aroused Akashi even more and he could already imagine himself in the tight warmth of his body.

Akashi’s glance flashed upwards, to Kuroko’s face. He had stilled, tensed up too much.

“Does it hurt?”

“I…no, but it’s…” Kuroko’s turned his face away.

Akashi was not planning on doing anything he might be uncomfortable with, so he did not let it slide. “It is what?”

“Strange.”

“Not bad.”

Kuroko looked at him again, a little surprised at his persistence. “Please…continue.”

Akashi took his time helping him adjust to his fingers, wanting Kuroko to enjoy this new intimacy for its own sake instead of as just a means to an end.

When Akashi’s fingers pushed in deeper, Kuroko writhed in the sheets. Akashi took a deep breath, forcing himself to be patient.

Kuroko was less so. His breathes came quickly and he reached for him. Akashi pushed his knees up, giving him better access. Rubbing oil on his own erection, he looked down on Kuroko. His body ached to claim what was offered and he would no longer wait. Needing all his control to not thrust hard, he pushed in a little.

It did not hurt. At least not like Kuroko had read it could. It stung a little, yes, and his body had to adjust to the intrusion. But Akashi’s thorough preparation had prevented it from being worse.

“Okay?” Akashi breathed, after sliding all the way in.

He nodded, taking a few quick breaths.

Akashi pushed in once more. A moan escaped his lips and Kuroko could see the surprise on his face. He remembered that this was his first time as well. With Akashi always being so confident, he almost forgot sometimes. Eager to reassure as much as Akashi had always reassured him, Kuroko lifted his arms and put them around his neck.

“Does it feel… good?”

“Yes,” Akashi whispered, thrusting in again, as if for emphasis. “You do.”

Angling differently, each time, Akashi seemed to be searching for something. The moment he found it, Kuroko’s eyes went wide.

Akashi’s smirk showed his usual confidence, but there was wonder there as well. Fascinated by Kuroko’s reactions, he continued hitting him in the same spot.

No longer able to speak, Kuroko just held on, needing more of this unbearable pleasure Akashi gave him. Every movement of Akashi’s hips brought him bliss and closer to climax.

He let out a strangled moan when Akashi’s teeth scraped over his neck. Kuroko’s whole body shook with the intensity of his orgasm. For moments there was nothing of the usual, unassuming quietness in the moaning, trembling boy beneath Akashi. It fascinated him, made him want even more of Kuroko. The friction became almost unbearable and he came with a grunt, seeing Kuroko even through the haze of pleasure.

His face against Kuroko’s cheek, he closed his eyes and left a kiss on it.

It took some time before their bodies cooled a little and their breathing evened out.

“It felt really good when you…went deeper,” Kuroko started. 

Akashi smiled, feeling intensely satisfied with himself and the world.

“It did, huh?”

“I want you to feel like that one time,” Kuroko whispered. “If you are okay with it.”

“I’d like to try,” Akashi suggested.

“You would?”

“Only with you.” Akashi pulled out of him and stood up. 

There was no running water in the hut, yet his servants had left bottles of water when they had set the dinner up for them. Akashi poured the content of two in a bucket and dipped a washcloth in. With it, he cleaned Kuroko. Though a bit of shyness returned, he seemed to enjoy Akashi’s careful attentions.

“Let me,” Kuroko said, putting the washcloth in the bucket and pouring yet more water over it.

Akashi felt slightly vulnerable as Kuroko washed him, but took care not to show it.

When he was finished, he wanted to lay down, but Kuroko glanced around.

“What is it?”

“Towel.”

“I’m fine.” Akashi pulled him back against him right as he had planned to get up.

Before Kuroko could protest, he made them both lie down and cupped his face. Lips touched, but both were tired. Apart from shifting a little, to find a comfortable position to sleep, they did not move much after that. Kuroko’s last memory of the day would be Akashi holding him tightly, lips against his forehead.

When he woke up, daylight came in through the windows. Akashi no longer lay next to him. A little disoriented by the unfamiliar surroundings, Kuroko peeked around the screen.

The room was empty, safe for the half-finished dishes of the night before. Quickly, he put on his underwear and the silk robe and pushed open the door.

Akashi sat outside, in front of a pile of wood, trying to light it with a match. Reassured to see him there, Kuroko put his feet on the soil and walked towards him. Not often did Akashi looked so unsure of what to do.

“You need kindling wood,” Kuroko said, pointing his finger. “Those little sticks over there would work well.”

“Of course I knew that.”

“Sure.”

Akashi smiled at him, reaching out his hand. Kuroko took it and let himself be wrapped in his arms.

“Wanted to make you a cup of tea.” Akashi nuzzled his hair.

“Thank you, but I prefer milk in the morning.”

“There are no cows here.”

Kuroko leaned back, turning his face to look at him. “No?”

Akashi’s hands slipped under his garment. “You don’t have to go soon.”

“It’s Sunday now. I’ll have to…”

“Not this once. Not after last night.”

“You are right.” Kuroko pushed back the silk, offering himself again. “I can stay a while longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue giving them more happy Saturdays in the future, but have no definite plans for now.
> 
> This took a lot longer than I thought it would, because of me editing again and again, my apologies! I hope you still enjoyed the story :)


End file.
